Often in venetian blind assemblies slats of different widths are used with the same headrail with the result that, in those instances where a narrower slat is used, any valance connected to the headrail may be considerably spaced from the slats. It is desirable from an aesthetic view that the valance be mounted on the headrail to minimize the space between the valance and the slats.
Further, it is desirable that the end of the valance be supported by and connected to the headrail in order to prevent the ends of the valance from drooping thus presenting an unattractive appearance. Any bracket means suspending a valance from a headrail should therefore provide for adjustment of the spacing between the valance and the headrail and should in addition provide a suspension for the ends of the valance. Further, in order to reduce the expense of manufacturing various parts and to reduce the need of a large inventory of separate parts, it is desirable that any adjustable bracket used for suspending a valance from a headrail should have a minimum of parts and comprise parts which may be produced economically by molding of a plastic material.
It is, therefore, an object of my invention to provide for an adjustable valance suspension bracket by which the spacing between a valance and a headrail may be conveniently adjusted, which may provide suspension from a headrail of the ends of the valance, and which will comprise a minimum of easily produced parts.